User blog:Captaingoldvane2/The Goldvane Trilogy - Book 2, Chapter 13 - Release Date and Premiere!
For those few of you who even care... I am finished writing the thirteenth chapter of the second book in the Goldvane Trilogy. I will be released on July 27th, the same day that our Story Writing Contest closes for entries. So, once your done writing a tired of coming up with everything, you have something to read. It will be released. at 5PM Central Time ( That's 3PM Pacific ). The premiere will be launched at 3PM Central ( 1PM Pacific ) and will last two hours until the chapter is released. This in-game premiere will feature events chosen by the pirates that show up, but Foulberto and Black Pearl battles are expected, as well as some plundering and possibly Rage Ghost Exterminating.There also might be some TGT Trivia for a short amount of time. I also suggest that if you haven't you should read Chapters 10, 11, and 12 between now and the release. Things will make alot more sense if you read these chapters. The location/server of the event will be decided in-game on the date of the premiere, as to avoid the plans being ruined by "uninvited" guests. Just simply teleport to my pirate at the time or the premiere. If you aren't friends with my pirate, schedule an in-game meeting in the comments. If you plan on attending, please say so in the comments! 'Plot' This chapter is filled with more action than any other of my writing, I believe. As Richard and the Pirate Brethren struggle to find what they believe has bargaining power over the Angler Lord, the Sword of Freedom, El Fantasma, Johnny Cothern, and Jolly Roger plot villainous ways to gain power. Will the pirates be able to gather the treasures of Atlantis before it falls into the wrong hands? 'Sneak Peek' ( Warning - May contain spoilers! Read at your own risk! ) Meanwhile, in England. Johnny Cothern sat at his desk in his office, writing new declarations which would benefit him personally. In walked Admiral Duckfish. “Ah, George, have we located the coordinates of Atlantis yet?” Asked Cothern. “No, sir, we have not. The ships we sent to find Goldvane failed as we lost the ship around a large circle of rocks and a smooth amount of jungle.” Duckfish replied. “That is… unfortunate…” Cothern said as his expression grew annoyed. “We need that relic! We are possibly the only ones to even know of the power that lies hidden behind the Gates to Atlantis and all we need is the location!” Cothern replied. “Sir, I assure you we will find Atlantis. I have a man who claims to know the coordinates, and he has agreed to tell us if we are to pay him.” Duckfish said. “Well, I just launched a new program that should get us plenty of money to pay him, and..” Cothern started. “He does not wish to be paid in gold, sir. He requires… a body. Of the pirate lord who died in the recent battle” Duckfish said. “A body? How interesting. Well, I don’t think we need a dead body of Captain Crimson lying around. Inform him that I agree to his offer and bring him here as soon as possible!” Cothern demanded. “Yessir” Duckfish said as he exited the room. Category:Blog posts